


i've loved you three summers now, honey, but i want 'em all

by clairefraser



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairefraser/pseuds/clairefraser
Summary: In which Sam and Caitríona go on a well-deserved holiday.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	i've loved you three summers now, honey, but i want 'em all

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by **[this photo.](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-Iu9dFgETA/)**  
>  Title from Lover by Taylor Swift.

After months of Scotland, shooting in the early mornings and late into the night, constantly assaulted by the wind and rain, they are given a break. A brief pause to recuperate, to restore both body and soul.

So they choose somewhere quiet, somewhere warm. 

They hop on a plane, separate planes actually, and head to South America, to deserted beaches off the coast of nowhere.

It is there they meet, as strangers, or perhaps lovers, fading into the background, unseen by those passing, oblivious to their fame and fortune.

Sam closes his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the warm summer breeze and the heat of the sun on his skin. He can smell the salt of the sea, feel the stress seeping from his bones as he soaks up the warmth of all that is around him. The lotion on his skin makes him feel almost sticky in the summer heat, but it’s worth not turning into a lobster after just twenty minutes of exposure to the beaming rays.

Caitríona would never allow him to live it down.

She had promised to meet him here, kissed him goodbye at his apartment back in Scotland as they parted for two whole days. This is a secret rendezvous, there is no doubt about that. But there’s something particularly thrilling about keeping their relationship a secret. Whenever their gazes meet, he knows what she’s thinking of, and her of him, and no one else.

He’s almost dozing, having found so much relaxation that consciousness is slipping away, when a shadow falls over him. There’s a split second where he freezes, wondering who has disrupted his tan, but then the wind blows in his direction, and he smells it.

_Her._

The familiar fragrance of her favourite perfume.

The scent of the shampoo he’s borrowed many times before.

The arousal.

He’s barely had a chance to open up his eyes before she’s draped herself across his body, straddling him without a care in the world.

“God, I missed you,” he tells her as he finally looks, seeing her bright blue eyes staring back at him. She smiles, and it’s brighter than the sun itself, making his heart skip a beat. It’s no exaggeration; there’s a single moment in which he’s sure that everything was silent.

Caitríona doesn’t respond, doesn’t tell him that she missed him too. No, she’s a bloody vixen, and before he knows it she’s scooting down and has pulled him from his pants, sinking down on his cock, sheathing him within her tight wet heat.

“Christ, are you trying to kill me?” he groans, throwing his head back as she begins to move. Her yellow sundress is long enough to keep their bits from being displayed to the world but there is no way in hell someone could walk past and not see the carnal act that is taking place. She presses one hand to his chest, right over his heart, using the other to reach for his and none too gently placing it on her breast.

“I couldn’t wait,” she gasps, rolling her hips very deliberately. “The whole plane ride over I was thinking about what I’d let you do to me, once we were alone, and naked. I had to get rid of my panties; they were so wet.”

“Aye, so are you.”

She releases a breathless laugh at his response, crying out as he roughly palms her breast before pushing aside the fabric and reaches in, his calloused thumb rubbing roughly against her nipple.

“Fuck.”

She whimpers as he withdraws his hand and then bites her lip, watching as he reaches between them, coats his fingers in their arousal, slicking his damp fingers over her chest. He signs his name over her heart and grins, unable to help himself.

“Do you know how you look right now? Like a fucking goddess, just riding my cock like that. I could write a thousand poems about you, your hair, your face, your body, and that still would not be enough to describe what you mean to me. Watching you, with your breasts bouncing and your big round arse against my thighs, it just makes me want to lay you dow-“ he’s cut off as she clenches around him, and he knows she hasn’t reached her peak yet.

She’s doing this just to torture him.

Her nails dig into his skin, leaving small crescent shaped welts behind as she continues to slowly grind against him. She’s watching him, pupils blown wide and breathing heavily, pushing herself closer to him, and he knows exactly what she wants.

He pushes himself up on one arm, fingers sinking into the sand as he braces himself, before arching forward and kissing her. Her lips are soft and taste as he remembers, but it’s not what they need right now. He trails his mouth across her cheek, down her throat and then pauses to rub his stubble against her ever so smooth skin. She cries out, and then once again as he takes her nipple into his mouth, sucking, teasing, biting, whatever she wants from him.

“I touched myself last night, thinking of you, but nothing compares to this. No one could fuck me the way you do. I knew once I’d had your cock inside me, that there would be no other.”

It’s sweet and sentimental, because rarely do they ever have a chance to say these things to one another, so often surrounded by the scrutiny of others. Even when they’re alone, back at home, their moments together are so fleeting, always quick and desperate, before they’re forced to go back to pretending.

Sam’s changed his mind.

He doesn’t want that for them anymore.

He wants them to hold hands in the daylight, share kisses between takes and to let the world see just how much he loves this woman.

His imagination of the future that they could have together coupled with the _image_ of _her_ , sitting upon him like she’s the queen and he’s her goddamn throne, head thrown back in pleasure as she comes, is enough to send him over the edge.

“Sam…” she cries out his name for the entire world to hear, as he pulses within her, before he collapses onto his towel and she crashes against him, boneless and sated.

He wants to tell her then, about his revelation, but Caitríona being Caitríona beats him to the punch as usual. She smiles, filthily, leaning over to grab something from the tote she had carelessly discarded when she arrived. He’s still inside her, softening, but if she keeps moving about they’ll be going for round two before she’s done whatever it is she’s trying to do.

“Stay still,” she whispers, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. He obeys, bathing in the afterglow of their heated moment, sweaty and entirely satisfied. She’s pointing her phone at him and as his eyes fall shut, he hears a snap.

“I want you to post this,” she instructs, and he opens his eyes to see her, smiling, running one hand over his side as he tries to catch his breath. “I want every man and woman in the world to see you like this, to see what they can’t have, to see what’s mine.”

He nods, because most of the blood in his body is still directed south, and he can no longer come up with the words to say.

“And when we get back to Scotland, I want you to move in with me. I want us to have a home together.”

God, he loves this woman.

He’s not sure what he’s done in life to deserve it, but thank God she loves him too.


End file.
